


Mr. Time

by SelaAlexis94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders' Era, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelaAlexis94/pseuds/SelaAlexis94
Summary: Harry is depressed after losing Sirius and when he is offered a chance to go back in time to get to know his godfather better he takes it. Harry joins the Marauders' as they enter their first year at Hogwarts. How will he change them? Will meeting them be everything he ever hoped it would be?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter! I am planning on this being male on male slash but I haven't decided who will end up with who. I will try to stick to the original timeline as much as possible but I might have to deviate to make my story work.

The summer after Sirius died Harry was in a sort of trance. Nothing felt real or solid, it felt like he was watching the days go by and not really living them. He hated the fact that he never really got the chance to know Sirius. He couldn’t even be happy about the fact that the wizarding world no longer thought he was mental, he couldn’t focus on anything but Sirius. After Dumbledore had dropped him off at the Burrow Harry forced a smile for everyone but he still felt numb.

Harry followed Hermione and Ron through Diagon ally, he trialed slightly behind the two. They were playfully sniping back and forth and Harry let the smile slip from his face. He sighed as thoughts of Sirius consumed him again.

“What is troubling you young one,” a voice whispered. Harry stopped and looked around but saw no one on the street or hiding in the ruins of the shops.

“Come tell me what’s wrong. Maybe I can help,” the voice whispered this time and Harry could tell it was a man’s voice. Harry looked around again and this time he spotted a man who looked to be in his early thirties leaning against a wall. Harry glanced back towards Ron and Hermione but realized they had already disappeared into Fred and George’s shop. He let his wand slip from his sleeve down into his hand.

“There is no need for that. I will not harm you,” the man whispered.

“Who are you,” Asked Harry.

“I am called many names but you would know me best as Father Time. You can call me Mr. Time.” Harry stared at the man in disbelief.

“You are Father Time?”

“Yes. I’ve been watching you. I was worried about all the bad hands Destiny and Fate have dealt you, I was worried it would break you. And now you seem so close to breaking I was wondering if there was anything I could do for you?”

“Not unless you can turn back time and save Sirius.”

“I cannot change history. But I could send you back in time and let you get to know him. That’s what you want right?” Harry took a step towards the man and felt hope flicker in his chest.

“But wouldn’t that change history?”

“No. Think of it as an alternate reality. I would send you back to his school days disguised as a transfer student and you could meet him in his prime and even get to know your parents. But once the time comes for you to return to your time their memories of you will be erased and their time will reset and play out as it should.”

“Will I remember?”

“Yes but you will not be able to tell anyone. Though if you wish to forget when it’s over I can do that as well and you will not even remember meeting me.” Harry thought about it and wondered if there was a catch but he desperately wanted to see Sirius and meet his parents.

“Alright Mr. Time I will accept your offer.” As soon as the words left his mouth Harry felt dizzy and everything went blurry.

Harry came to and saw he was standing in the exact same spot in Diagon ally but the ally had changed. The shops were whole again and people filled the street. He noticed Mr. Time standing beside him and noticed he seemed taller than earlier.

“I have de-aged you a bit because it will be easier for you to get close to everyone if you meet them before they become the Marauders. They do not let anyone in completely after this year. Since I did not wipe your knowledge of magic you will be disguised as a pureblood. Harrison Macmillan, your family moved to America to help build the wizarding world over there. Before they were considered neutral, some light some dark. Your parents have just passed away and not wanting to stay in America where you were haunted by the memory of them you decided to move here and live with an Uncle you barely know. I will be your uncle; you can call me Mr. Fawley. It is another pureblood name, they are considered dark but the family is also almost completely wiped out and spread out enough that it will not seem suspicious for no one to know me. We can stay in this time until the beginning of your fifth year. We can leave sooner but stay no later, weird things start to happen if you age past the age you are in your own time. Any questions?”

“Honestly I’m to confused to think of any.” Harry was very confused and was half convinced this was a dream and he would wake up at the Burrow any minute now.

“That’s alright. You can ask them anytime. Now I will write to Headmaster Dumbledore expressing my interest in enrolling my nephew at Hogwarts. Feel free to look around and if you find anything you want or need you will find a bag of gallons in your pocket that never runs out. I could automatically enroll you but the memory sometime comes out fuzzy and Dumbledore is extremely sharp.” With that Mr. Time disappeared. Harry looked around Diagon ally. It looked a lot like it did when he first stepped foot in it in his time. Not knowing where to start Harry just started walking. Harry passed the book shops and robe shops, it wasn’t until he was half way down the alley did a shop catch his eye. The Quidditch shop was full, kids lined up outside pressed up against the window. Harry stepped closer and saw a Nimbus 1001 displayed there. A sign proclaimed it as a new broom, one of the best brooms this year. He knew first years weren’t allowed brooms but he couldn’t help himself, he got in line. Fifteen minutes later Harry was walking out with a new broom, a set of dragon hide quidditch gear, and a practice snitch. Thankfully the man had shrunk the packages and Harry could slip them into his pocket. He spotted Mr. Time across the alley and went to meet him.

“You know first years are not allowed to have brooms,” Mr. Time told Harry when he got close.

“I know but I figured it would seem weird for a pureblood not to have a broom,” Harry replied smiling cheekily up at Mr. Time.

“Right well I have here your school list. Do you want me to accompany you while you get your school supplies?”

“No I think I will be okay,” Harry replied after thinking about it.

“If you are sure. Well when you are done just go to the public floo and say Fawley Manor. That will take you to the manor we will be using while you stay here.” With that Mr. Time simply faded and Harry was all alone. He looked down at the list and realized it was mostly like the one he got his first year. Harry decided to get his robes first. He entered a nice-looking robe shop and froze. Standing on a stool being measured was Sirius Black. Taking a deep breath Harry walked farther into the shop.

“Hello dear. Step up onto a stool and let me get your measurements,” An elderly witch said to him. Harry took the stool next to Sirius and smiled at him when he turned to see who was beside him. Sirius turned away without acknowledging Harry.

“Who are you,” a witch asked Harry stepping out from behind Sirius. Harry recognized her as Walburga Black Sirius’ mother.

“Harrison MacMillan. And you are?”

“Walburga Black. MacMillan is a pureblood family is it not?”

“Yes, Lady Black it is.” Harry had never been more grateful for Sirius teaching him some pureblood ways.

“Your family is an American wizarding family correct?”

“It mostly is Lady Black. I moved to London after the death of my parents. I am staying with my uncle Mr. Fawley.”

“Fawley is a dark family is it not?”

“It is Lady Black.”

“This is my son Heir Sirius Black,” Lady Black said gesturing at Sirius. Who had turned to face them while his mother was talking to Harry.

“Hello Heir Black,” Harry said now feeling ridiculous as he held out his hand. He just wanted to hug Sirius.

“Nice to meet you Mr. MacMillan,” Sirius replied shacking his hand.

“Ah that reminds me Mr. MacMillan are you the Heir,” Walburga asked Harry.

“Yes, Lady Black I am,” Harry answered figuring it would win him some points with Lady Black.  He was right as the woman looked at him approvingly.

“Alright I have both of your measurements you boys can step down, your robes will be ready in an hour or so,” the seamstress told them.Harry bid both Blacks good by as they left and told the seamstress to have his robes sent to Fawley Manor.

Harry decided to get his books next, he purchased all the books he needed plus some on animagus transformation and a few others that looked interesting. After the book store Harry got all his potions, herbology, and astronomy items. Since he already had a wand he skipped over that and all that was left was an animal if he wished. Harry knew he would miss Hedwig and wanted an animal companion but he didn’t know if he could keep the animal when he goes back to his own time. Deciding to just see if there was anything he liked Harry walked into the closest pet shop. Inside animal cages lined the walls and were crammed onto the shelves. Harry was drawn to the birds first and saw several different kinds of owl but Harry moved past them down to other kinds. He saw large hawks and falcons, and a few birds he read about in care of magical creatures. Harry had noticed the lack of restrictions on what kind of animals they could bring, he wondered what causes Hogwarts to restrict them later. A cage with a falcon in it caught Harry’s attention, the falcon was young just getting his flight feathers. A tag on the cage told Harry that it was a peregrine falcon, that it could reach speeds up to 242 mph and was extremely loyal. Harry cooed to it and reached a finger into his cage, the falcon cocked his head and stared at the finger until finally he moved forward and brushed up against his finger. Harry was carrying the cage to the front when he spotted a box of puppies, he set down the cage and knelt next to the box. A sign said they were dire wolves, the puppies were all different colors.  A pure black one that looked like a tiny Sirius put his paws on the side of the box and barked at Harry. Harry lifted the puppy out of the box and it got all excited wiggling around trying to lick Harry’s face. Harry laughed and stood up with the puppy and picked up the bird cage. He purchased the bird and the puppy along with everything he needed to care for them. He put a red collar around the puppy’s neck, the collar had a golden tag that Harry had the man behind the counter etch Grimm into. He then had the animals and their things sent to the manor. Harry was done shopping for the day and found his way to the public floo. He stepped into it and very clearly called out the name of the manor.

 


End file.
